


Strained Relations

by wth_am_i_writing



Series: Trust-verse Collaboration [8]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Arguing, Cussing, F/M, Kris makes an appearence but I'm not tagging it, POV Second Person, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-09-30 02:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17215304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wth_am_i_writing/pseuds/wth_am_i_writing
Summary: This was not the time to bring up pregnancy.





	Strained Relations

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on January 16, 2015.
> 
> Original Author’s Note: This is set before Falling. I’ve had the idea bouncing around in my head for a while, and I thought it’d probably be a good idea to show just how strained N and Leader’s relationship was. They don’t doubt each other’s feelings, but both being busy and having been together for about six years, their relationship is dragging a bit. I guess I’m still beating this universe to death. Haaa. Well, I hope you guys enjoy.

“ _Hello?_ ” N’s voice sounded through the phone.

“What are you doing right now?” you asked, turning the pregnancy test in your hand over and over. It had just confirmed what you’d been suspecting for a while already.

“ _Getting ready for a meeting. Why? You sound happy,”_ N hummed, a bit distracted.

“Mmm, I missed your voice,” you hummed back, stepping out of your bathroom and back into your bedroom. “It’s been a few weeks since we last saw each other.”

“ _I wish I could drop by HQ, but between the brothel deal and the cops nosing around our studios, I’m dead on my feet,”_ N sighed, the sound of his office chair creaking just making it through the phone.

“I heard about the cops from Catcher. It’s all smoothed over now?” you asked, plopping down on the bed and twirling the pregnancy test in your hand.

“ _For the most part, thanks to Inspector,_ ” he answered. You grunted, unamused. As much as you didn’t care for her being around, Inspector _was_ useful.

“Good,” you said dryly. You looked back down at the pregnancy test, wondering if _now_ was a good time to tell N. You’d hesitated a week ago with the first test because the line had been so faint and you’d been incredibly stressed out over territory scuffles along your border with NU’EST. The young low ranking members on both sides had been causing trouble, and you didn’t want their foolishness to screw up the brothel take over N was staging. However, this test had come out undeniably positive and things had calmed down somewhat on your end.

“How long until your meeting?” you asked, carefully keeping your voice in check.

“ _I have to leave in about fifteen minutes,”_ he answered, chair creaking and papers rustling.

“Not in your office?”

“ _Mm. It’s for the brothel deal. Then I’m going to go talk to the manager of Touch to root out the source of a drug problem they’re having._ ” he said curtly.

“Tch, not even enough time for proper phone sex,” you sighed, flopping back onto your bed and resting the test on your stomach. “I was thinking of dropping by in a bit, but I guess I’ll wait for another night.” Now was not the time to tell him. You wanted to do it in person, to see him light up and watch him break down in happiness. You wanted him to have time to celebrate with you.

“ _You don’t know how much I want to see you right now,”_ N whined.

“Next time I catch a lull, I’ll drop by,” you promised.

“ _Call first. I’ll clear my schedule,_ ” N agreed.

“Even if it’s something to do with the brothel deal?” N sucked in a breath.

“ _Yes_ ,” he sighed, voice tired and strained. “ _It won’t make a difference at this point.”_

“Are you sure about that?” you asked, tone turning sharp.

“ _I’m sure_ ,” N replied, sounding a bit affronted that you’d doubt him.

“How _is_ that deal going. You haven’t given me an update since I last saw you.”

“ _It’s coming along,”_ N answered, tone a bit evasive. “ _I’ve hooked some of the staff.”_

“ _Some?_ N, you’ve been at this for over a month. I _want_ that brothel, and the sooner, the better,” you growled, feeling your annoyance flaring.

“ _Give me **time** , Nixe. I’ll get it for you, rest assured. But the matters are still a bit delicate. I can’t rush it or it’ll go sour,”_ N pressed.

“How much time do you need?” you snapped, sitting up and getting to your feet. “You know I’m opening up new negotiations with EXO about support and supplies. The last thing I need to worry about is a brothel deal going sour when I’m negotiating with them.”

“ _Moving in is still several weeks off, but you don’t have to worry. I’ve done this before, and I **will** get it,”_ N insisted.

“Several _weeks?_ ” you hissed. “That’s too long a time frame. Move in as soon as you see an opening or else the restless upstarts will fuck the deal over.”

“ _I haven’t gotten near enough insiders yet. If I move in the next couple of weeks there will be a lot of unnecessary bloodshed. I’m trying to **decrease** our body count when we do move,”_N fired back.

“Do you have so little faith in our people to think that we’d lose a substantial amount moving in?” you growled. “We are not so weak that we can’t handle a situation like that.”

 _“It’s still too sensitive to move_ ,” N hissed. “ _Trust me on this_.” You growled, hurling the pregnancy test at the ground.

“Do whatever it fucking takes and get that damned brothel, N. The faster the better.” N sighed.

“ _You don’t have to worry_ ,” he repeated, voice clearly annoyed. “ _It’s time for me to walk out the door.”_

“Keep me updated.”

“ _I will,_ ” N sighed, his chair creaking. “ _I love you_ ,”he said hastily before hanging up.

You threw your phone on the bed with a frustrated sigh, bringing your hands up to wipe down your face. This was _not_ the time to bring up pregnancy. You heaved another sigh, bringing your arms down to cross over your stomach. You’d give it a few days for things to smooth over before going to tell him. You dropped your arms to your side, deciding that it would probably be best to call it a day and get a bit of extra rest in.

As you started to fetch the pregnancy test where it landed lest someone barge in and see it, your phone began ringing. With an exasperated sigh, you grabbed the pregnancy test and crossed the room back to your bed. _Kris_ flashed across the caller ID. You hit the accept call button and brought the phone to your ear.

“Kris, hello,” you answered in Mandarin.

“ _Nixe, you called?”_ he answered in Korean.

“I did. I’m glad you found the time to call me back,” you said, switching back into Korean.

“ _Of course. It’s always a pleasure speaking with you_.”

“It’s always a pleasure doing business with you.”

 _“You want to open a branch of VIXX in China.”_ His tone turned to business. _“I think it’s in both of our interest. How about you come to China to discuss your plans further?”_


End file.
